I guess were married
by The Stray Sheep
Summary: After their low-profile wedding, Tomoya and Nagisa go back to his place for their honeymoon. But neither of them know what to do at when the time comes.


"Well, I guess were married now." Tomoya said awkwardly back in his apartment. It was their honeymoon, he guessed. I mean, that's what happens after a marriage, right..?

Sitting on the Futon next to him, was his newlywed wife, Nagisa. She had a slight flush in her cheeks, the same thoughts running through her head. She swallowed nervously, unsure of what to say or do. Her heart pounded through her chest like machine gun fire. She smiled faintly.

"Yeah, were married now." She said, her flush deepening. Tomoya felt his heart skip a beat painfully in his chest, delighted to actually hear her say it. He felt his own cheeks getting warm, and thought of what to say. He didn't want this to be like usual, where he says something out of place that upset her. He suddenly drew a blank, and panicked. He randomly blurted out,

"Do…do you want some tea?" He asked. Nagisa seemed to collapse in relief.

"Yes please, Tomoya." She answered. He let out a relieved sigh himself, and got up. He went to the kitchen, and began running a pot of tea. He wasn't sure what to think. He ran the tea like normal, until about half way through; he was joined in his kitchen by Nagisa.

"T-Tomoya…" She stuttered, an even darker red visible on her cheeks in the candlelight.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked, his heart fluttering in his chest almost uncomfortably. She looked down, and held out her hand. She was holding some sort of teabag. He took it gently.

"My…My dad said that you needed to put this in your tea." She managed to say. Tomoya gave her an inquisitive look. Why would…he simply smiled, nodded, and put it in his own cup.

"What's with the grin, honey?" Sanae asked an eerily grinning Akio. He gave her a look.

"I gave her one of those teabags you got for me a long time ago." Her eyes widened.

"You mean…You didn't." She gasped. Akio blew out smoke. He had outdone himself.

Tomoya felt something weird as he took a long sip of the tea. It felt as if there was something different about him, something more. Nagisa wasn't quite sure what was going to happen, her dad only said it would help move things along. She took a small sip. Tomoya was going to say something to break the silence, try to engage conversation, when it hit him. Something deep in the bottom of his gut. He felt the muscles in his legs quiver, liquefy and solidify as the spasm traveled up his body, making him nearly drop his cup. _What was that?_ It happened again, this time going from the head down. Nagisa gave him a concerned look.

"Tomoya..?" She asked. He looked up at her, and became aghast. Every detail on her face screamed to him. She was absolutely beautiful. So much it took him aback. He allowed his eyes to wander, feast themselves on her body. He fought to hold himself still, remain in control. He had an idea of what Akio had slipped into his drink. He smiled at her, slowly losing control.

"Want a drink?" He asked. She took a second before accepting Tomoya's drink. She took a sip of it, and after a minute, an equal reaction hit her, too. She shook under the power of the medicine in the cup, and gave Tomoya a somewhat pained look. Somewhat. He moved closer.

He pulled her into a hug, feeling the tremble in her body vibrate through his, and fought to keep himself from making a noise. He buried his head in the top of hers, slowly inhaling her sweet scent. He felt himself go nearly light headed in it, and pulled back. She slowly began to quaking, and looked up at him. Deep behind those innocent brown eyes, sat an uncharacteristic longing.

"Tomoya…hold me…" She said quietly, and leaned forward into a kiss. Tomoya returned it, letting his tongue trace the line of her lips. Their tongues thrashed against each other, intertwining before going past. They went slowly, not in any sort of rush, relaying their love through their tongues. Tomoya pulled back, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Nagisa…do you want to..?" He began to ask. He didn't think he could ever finish.

"Yes…" She replied bravely. "Yes, I do." She felt an even greater flush in her face appear.

He leaned forward again, giving her another kiss. She returned it, and became aware of his hands unbuttoning his shirt. Her face burned, but didn't stop him, only focusing on trying to swallow his tongue. Tomoya slowly slid off her shirt, leaving her in only her bra. She tried not to show any embarrassment, and unbuttoned his shirt in turn. She slid it off, and pressed a hand against his chest. It was hard, warm, and reassuring. A second later, she flinched as she felt Tomoya's hand brush against the skin on her back. His fingers carefully reached, and undid her bra strap, letting it slide of and fall to the floor. He couldn't help but look, and swallowed. She was better endowed then he had ever given her credit for, but didn't make a move…yet. She leaned against him, and he fell onto his back, her sitting on his lap now. She leaned away from his face, and he viewed her openly for the first time. He was lost for words at her beauty. She looked away from embarrassment, before realizing the growth rubbing against her inner thigh. She looked down at him, and it was his turn to look away in embarrassment. She leaned forward to give him a kiss, before getting off of him. She slowly sat back, and began to pull off her pants. Tomoya, likewise, did the same. He did so faster, and leaned sat up, pulling her the rest of the way off for her. She gave him a look, before moving on top of him again. Through only his boxers, she could feel his manhood pressing up against her. Unsure of what she was doing, she began to rub herself against him, and he cocked his head back in pleasure. He looked up at her, and raised a hand to her breasts, cupping one gently in his palm. She let out a whimper, and slid back, finally deciding that the time had come. She reached down hesitantly, and pulled his boxers off of him. She was already as red as she could get, so there made no difference when she got full sight of his erection. She swallowed, and slowly made herself reach down, and slid off her own panties. Tomoya sat up again, this time, pulling her closer, kissing her again. She felt her hand brush him, and let out another whimper. Nervously, she felt her fingers close around him, and his tongue seemed to go limp against hers from pleasure. She slowly began to pull the foreskin up and down. He gave her a look, and she nodded as best as she could. He pulled her up, and she released her grip on him. She then realized what was going to happen.

Gently, slowly, he lowered her onto him. She let out a moan as the head entered her, and with every inch that followed, she let out a louder moan of pleasure, embarrassing herself. Finally, Tomoya reached her immediate limit. She let out a gasp of pain, and blood began dripping from her. Tomoya managed to stop, his worry overcoming his desire. "Nagisa?" There was a couple seconds where she sat in pain, but then she opened and teary eye. "I'm Fine."

Slower and gentler then before, he finished lowering her onto him, until all 8 some inches of him were inside of her. Carefully, he began to lower him up and down, sending waves of pleasure through both of them. Almost immediately, Nagisa climaxed, letting out uncontrollable moans. Tomoya, previously being a virgin himself, didn't last much longer. Very soon afterward, he lost control, and filled her insides with him. She squirmed and whimpered at the feeling of the warm liquid inside of her. She collapsed onto his chest, panting heavily.

"I love you..." She whispered into his ear.

"I Love you too," He whispered into her ear. He loved her too.


End file.
